Beauty and The Geek
by FashionLovah
Summary: Kimberly Anne Crawford is a bad girl, and Jackson Andrew Brewer is a geek. Kim is popular, Jack is a loser. It's pretty simple, really. Jack falls for Kim, who just broke up with her boyfriend who cheated on her. Jack has to be a bad boy to get Kim's attention, as well as to be the same level as her. Will Kim open up to Jack? What about her reputation? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story called Beauty and The Geek and I've been working on it for a few days now. This is rated T for swear words, a bit of sexual tension and.. other stuff I forgot to mention. If you haven't checked my other story out, it's called Mermaid Magic and if you want to, you can check it out. Here is the full summary of Beauty and The Geek:**

**Kimberly Anne Crawford is a bad girl, and Jackson Andrew Brewer is a geek. Kim is popular, Jack is a loser. It's pretty simple, really. Jack falls for Kim, who just broke up with her boyfriend who cheated on her. Jack has to be a bad boy to get Kim's attention, as well as to be the same level as her. Will Kim open up to Jack? What about her reputation? What if she doesn't open up to Jack? Will he be heartbroken? Find out in Beauty and the Geek!**

**If you've read Mermaid Magic, than you'll know that some characters in here are also in Mermaid Magic. Remember, I don't own the Kickin It characters except for my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beauty and The Geek Chapter 1**

"Where is he!?" A blonde girl screamed as she stomped in the classroom. Everyone turned towards her, the teacher had stopped writing on the whiteboard and three girls ran towards her from their seat. One had blonde hair, one had short brown hair and the other had dark brown elbow-length hair. They nearly tripped on their way towards them and two girls had ran after the angry blonde. One had curly red-brown hair and one had orange-red curly hair. "Kim.. stop running." The girl with red hair panted as she bent down, trying to catch her breath. "Kristi, Miren, what's going on?" The short brown hair girl asked. "Uh, duh, Kim's looking for Adam." The girl with dark brown hair said.

"Where is he?" The angry blonde named Kim asked through gritted teeth. "Kim, he's not here, he should be, but he's not." The other blonde hair girl called Jennifer said. "Girls, what's going on?" The teacher asked as she crossed her arm. "None of your busines, lady, so stay out of it!" Kim yelled, pointing to the teacher. "Excuse me? You barged into my classroom, young lady, so if you don't want me in your business, get out of my classroom." The teacher said. "Gladly!" Kim shouted as she stormed out of the room. The five girls followed her out into the corridor while Kim crossed her arm, fuming. "Kim, do you mind explaining what happened?" The girl with dark brown hair named Laela asked.

Kim sighed, "Fine. Adam was suppose to meet me at my locker five minutes ago, but then I remembered last time Adam was late because he was making out with quirky Quin." Kim said and the girls listened. "I think I might know where he is." The girl with short brown hair said. "Really? Sasha, tell me where so I can beat him to a pulp." Kim said and Sasha, the short brown hair girl, sighed. "Well, you know how the new teacher had moved into the old classroom, which had used to be the make-out room? Well, since he caught Carla Micorback and Drake Brian making-out in there, everyone had moved the make-out room somewhere else..." Sasha drifted off and Mirenda, the red hair girl, gasped. "The old janitor's closet." She said and Kim's eyes widened.

She started making her way down the hall, to the janitor's closet. When the girls got there, they heard moaning sound coming from the closet. Kim put her ear against the door and grimaced before she took her head away from the door. Kristina slowly stuck out her hand and took hold of the door knob. She turned it and rattled it but the door didn't really budge. The moaning stopped and Kristina stepped away from the door. "What was that?" They heard a girl's voice from the closet. "I don't know." A boy's voice replied. "I think someone's coming." The girl's voice said. "Nah, we've locked the door, no one can get in. C'mon, let's kiss." The boy's voice said.

"Yep, that's definitely Adam." Laela whispered. They heard moaning from behind the door and Kim backed up a few steps. "What are you doing?" Jennifer asked quietly. "You'll see." Kim muttered and ran for the door. She kicked the door, grunting at the same time. The door swung open, almost falling off it's hinges. And there, lay Adam and a light brown hair girl. Adam was on top of the girl and they had stopped kissing when the door opened. Adam's eyes widened and he immediatley got off the girl. The girl sat up and Kristina scoffed at the girl. "Macy?" Sasha asked and the girl smiled nervously. "No one can get in, did you say?" Kim asked sarcasticly, titling her head slightly.

"K-Kim.. what are you doing here?" Adam asked and Kim rolled her eyes, shaking her head and crossing her arm. "I _was _waiting for you at my locker so that we could ditch, but I guess you were busy." Kim said and Adam looked down. "Yeah, busy making out with Macy Micormack." Kristina said. "Macy, Carla HATES Adam, how would she feel about this?" Sasha asked. "I don't care, I like Adam, plus everything isn't always about Carla." Macy said and Adam looked up, "What? I like you and you like me too. Right?" Adam stood up and brushed dust off himself. "I don't know, I like Kim and you." He told Macy and Kim rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding when you think that I'd take you back after this. We. Are. So. Over." Kim said and walked away.

She shrieked and pulled a poster off the wall before storming off. The girls turned to Adam and then walked after Kim, who they had lost in 5 seconds.

* * *

While Kim walked down the halls, towards the entrance of the door, she bumped into someone. He dropped his books and bent down to pick up the books. "Sorry." He muttered and Kim looked at him and crossed her arm. "Yeah, whatever." She said and looked around. The boy stood up and fixed his glasses. _Ugh, nerd alert! _Kim though and looked at the boy. He was a millimetre smaller than her, but then again, she was wearing black leather boots. "Look, you should really watch where you're going." Kim said and walked away. She walked out of the school and down the steps of the stairs.

* * *

He stared at her while she walked away. _Wow... _He thought and snapped out of it. Was he falling for a troublemaker? Does he like her? _No, Jack, you don't like her. I mean, she's pretty, she seems nice and is a tough girl... Oh, no, you are falling for her, and you don't even know her name. _Jack thought to himself. He started making his way to his locker before he put his combination in. He put his books in the locker and then the bell rang for hometime. He grabbed his bag and closed his locker. He saw Jerry, his best friend, flirting with a girl, who looked disgusted by him. The girl walked away and Jerry hung his head back. "You'll get a girl soon, bro." Jack said and Jerry turned around.

"Dude, it's like I lost my swag, yo." Jerry said and started talking in Spanish. "Dude, I've got my own problems. I think I like a girl, and I don't even know her name." Jack said. "So? You don't need to know a person's name to like them. So, tell me why and how she looks like." Jerry said and they started making their way down the hall and out the school. "Well, she seems tough, she looks likes one of those troublemakers, she's sweet, in a way, and I just met her. She has blonde hair, she's probably a tiny bit taller than me and she wears a lot of black." Jack said and Jerry's eyes widened. "Dude, I know who you're talking about." He said and they made their way to Jerry's black Holden.

Jerry started driving down the street while Jack put his seatbelt on. "Where are we going?" Jack asked and Jerry took out his phone, giving it to Jack. "We're going to Ryan's, text all the boys to meet us there." Jerry said and he did as he was told. Jerry pulled up at a house and they got out. Jack knocked on the garage door and it opened slowly. A guy stood behind the door and he grinned. "W'sup?" He asked and they bro-hugged. "Jack's got a crush on..." Jerry whispered in Ryan's ears. Ryan's eyes widened and he turned to Jack. "You have a crush on her? Dude, I went out with her, and I know about her well enough to know that she wouldn't go for a guy dressed like.. you." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Jack said sarcastically. Ryan gestured them to come in and they did. The lights were on in the garage and the garage door closed after Jack and Jerry. Ryan rummaged through a drawer of folders and took out one before closing the drawer. "Ah, here it is, Kimberly Crawford." Ryan said. "Wait, so, her name's Kimberly?" Jack asked and Ryan and Jerry looked at him. "She prefers to be called Kim or else she'll snap off your arm and kill you with it." They said at the same time. "Okay..." Jack said awkwardly. "Anyway, almost everything you need to know about her is in here." Ryan gave the folder to Jack. "Wait, dude, why do you have a folder about her?" Jack asked and Ryan crossed his arm.

"I have a folder about every teenager that ever lived in Seaford." Ryan said. There was a knock on the garage door and Ryan grabbed a remote and pointed towards the top part of the garage door and clicked a button. The garage door slowly opened and behind it stood four boys. One was a red haired, skinny geek, one had dirty blonde hair and was tall, one was African-American and shorter than the dirty blonde and one was a brunette who had slightly spikey hair. They walked in and Ryan closed the door again. "So, why are we here?" The brunette asked. "Brody, why else would Jack and Jerry come to Ryan?" The red hair asked. "I was asking why _we're _here." Brody said and the red hair guy blushed.

"Guys, Jack has a crush on Kim." Jerry said. "Wait. Kim? Kim Crawford? Kim, the black belt and girl who beats guys up, Crawford?" The African-American asked. "Which other Kim Crawford do you know, Eddie?" Jerry asked the African-American. "Sorry." Eddie muttered. "So, dude, how did this happen?" The tall dirty blonde hair guy asked. Jack explained and the boys listened intently. "Wow..." Brody said, "You fall for girls easily." Jack rolled his eyes while the tall boy and Eddie snickered. "Dude, I have a plan for her to fall for you." Jerry said and all the boys looked at him. "Wait, wait, that's my thing, that's why you guys come to me." Ryan said and the boys looked at him, expecting him to explain.

"So, what is it?" The skinny red haired boy asked. "Oh, I don't have one right now, come back tomorrow and I'll tell you." Ryan said and all the boys rolled their eyes. "Jerry, just tell us your plan." Jack said. "Okay, so I think we should give Jack a makeover. I can teach Jack to swear and speak like a normal swag teenage boy, Milton, Brody and Eddie can actually give you a make over and Kendall can... Wait, what can you do?" Jerry asked the tall dirty blonde hair boy. "I have an old black Jeep, Jack can have it." Kendall said and Jack shrugged. "Wait, did you just say I don't speak like a normal swag teenager?" Jack asked, turning to Jerry. "Uh, maybe." Jerry muttered.

"Okay." Jack said and they all turned to Ryan. "What will you do?" Milton, the skinny nerd, asked. "Um, I'll find out more about Kim and if you're in deep trouble, come to me." Ryan said and the boys shrugged.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Expect chapter 2 very soon, 'cause I'm gonna start it tonight. Anyway, thanks for reading my story, it means a lot to me that there are readers out there that is willing to read my stories. See ya next time!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! This is the second chapter of Beauty and The Geek and I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! This is rated T because blah, blah, blah and just get on with the story. Oh, and Guest, I am a girl, just letting you know.**

* * *

**Previously on Beauty and The Geek:**

**_"Wait, did you just say I don't speak like a normal swag teenager?" Jack asked, turning to Jerry. "Uh, maybe." Jerry muttered. "Okay." Jack said and they all turned to Ryan. "What will you do?" Milton, the skinny nerd, asked. "Um, I'll find out more about Kim and if you're in deep trouble, come to me." Ryan said and the boys shrugged._**

* * *

**Beauty and The Geek Chapter 2**

Kim drove home in her black convertible, still mad at her ex-boyfriend. Her phone rang and she grabbed it, putting it on loud speaker. "Who is this and what do you want?" Kim asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "Kim? That you? I heard about the break up, are you okay?" She heard her friend's voice through the phone. Kim smiled, "Grace, I'm fine, just mad at Adam. I can't believe I gave him another chance." Kim said and turned right. "Well, he is cute." Grace said and Kim chuckled. "Yeah, and stupid." She said and she drove into her street. "Yeah. Hey, I'm coming over to your place this afternoon, what do I need to bring for you, 'cause I'm at the mall." Grace asked and for the first time, Kim heard the sound of people talking in the background.

"I don't need anything besides a metal bat to beat Adam to death with." Kim joked. "Okay, one metal bat coming up. I'm bringing a few other things along, see ya then." Grace said. "'Kay, bye." Kim said and hung up. She parked her car in her driveway, behind a silver X-Trail. She got out of car with her car and house keys before she closed the door. She walked up the porch steps and opened the front door. Kim walked in the house and closed the door. "Mum, I'm home!" She shouted and ran up the stairs. "Uh, hold it, young lady!" Mrs Crawford shouted and Kim stopped running half way up the stairs. "Yes, mum?" Kim asked innocently as she turned around.

"I had a phone call from a teacher, she said you interrupted her classroom." Mrs Crawford said and Kim groaned. "I didn't actually interrupt it, 'cause they were learning about stupid stuff." Kim said and Mrs Crawford rolled her eyes. "Kim, why did you barge into her classroom?" She asked and Kim sighed. "I was looking for Adam, he was cheating on me." Kim said and Mrs Crawford's expression turned from annoyed to worried. "Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs Crawford asked and Kim trudged down the steps to her mum. "No. I mean, yes, no, I don't know." Kim said and Mrs Crawford hugged her. "You're tough, you'll get through this." Mrs Crawford said. She removed herself from Kim, "Plus, I hated that boy, he needs manners."

Kim laughed and she ran up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and walked in before closing the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She bounced up and down and then she heard a ringing sound. She took out her phone and put it on loud speaker. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kim asked as she put the phone on her bed. "It's Mirenda, Kim where are you? You disappeared after the... you-know-what." Mirenda said and Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm home, why?" Kim asked as she got off her bed and walked over to her laundry basket near the door. "Oh, okay. I was just worried, well, bye!" Mirenda said and hung up. Kim shrugged and locked the door.

Kim took off her lace black top and took off her black mini skirt. She still had on her black leather boots, her black tank top and her black skinny jeans. She walked over to her balcony and looked out the clear glass doors. She saw her backyard, the beach and the waves. She smiled, it's been a long time since she's surfed. _I wonder if I can still surf_, she thought and her smile faded, _I doubt it, it's been 6 months since I've surfed. _Kim walked away from the balcony doors, glancing back once. She heard voices downstairs and footsteps coming up the stairs. Her bedroom door opened and Grace walked in. "Hey!" Grace said and closed the doors. She set a bunch of shopping bags down and held up a bat.

Kim chuckled, "You seriously got the metal bat?" Kim asked and Grace pretended she was hitting home run. "Well, duh. I also got a bunch of other clothes, shoes and..." Grace reached into a bag and pulled out a dress. Kim gasped and Grace grinned. "This is the brand new dress, I just bought it. And it's for you." Grace said and held the dress towards Kim. "Oh, Grace, you know I wouldn't take anything from you, "Kim said, "But this isn't just anything." She ran over to the dress, hugged it and Grace laughed. "Yep, it's in the summer collection at Fashion. This was the only dress there, and it was in your size." Grace said. Kim turned to her, "How much did it cost?" She asked and Grace shrugged.

"About.. $62." Grace said and Kim's eyes widened. "Seriously? Grace, you're the bestest best friend ever!" Kim said and hugged Grace. They removed themselves from each other and started talking about random stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack walked inside his house and closed the door. "Mum, I'm home!" He shouted and heard footsteps walking down the steps. He turned around and saw his sister there. "Mum's not home." Sasha said and Jack sighed. "Well, when's she coming home?" He asked and Sasha shrugged. She walked over to him and crossed her arms. "What's in your hand?" Sasha asked and Jack looked at the folder. _Shoot! I knew I should've hid it under my shirt!_ "Uh, nothing." He said before hiding it behind his back, "So, where's mum?" He tried again. Sasha rolled her eyes and she narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because she's our mum. Wait, where's Grace?" Jack asked. "Grace is at a friend's, she's sleeping over for the night." Sasha said and walked away, down the kitchen. Jack walked up the stairs and then he walked down the hall to his bedroom. He walked in and closed the door. He fell on his bed and groaned. _Would I ever date her? _He asked himself and laid properly, facing the ceiling. He sat up and got off his bed, leaving the folder on the bed before walking over to his laundry basket by the door. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the basket. He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. He took off his glasses and squinted at the himself in the mirror.

Everything was slightly blurry and he could see himself for a few seconds before it went blurry again. He put his glasses back on and waited for his eyes to adjust again. His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He asked, still looking at the mirror. "Yo, Jack, come to Ryan's tomorrow at 7 o'clock, we're giving you a make over. Don't expect to be treated like a king." Jerry said and Jack took off his glasses before putting them back on. "Yeah, okay, that all?" Jack asked as he walked over to his wardrobe. "Uh, I don't know, see ya." Jerry said and hung up. Jack shrugged and threw his phone on the bed. He opened the wardrobe and took out a black V-neck t-shirt. He put it on and closed the wardrobe door.

"Jack! What do ya want for dinner?" Sasha yelled from downstairs and Jack grabbed his phone from his bed. Jack walked out of his room and down the stairs. "I don't know, what do we got?" Jack asked and walked into the kitchen. Sasha was rummaging through the fridge and looked up, then back at the fridge. "Um... we've got half of a cabbage, a bag of tomatoes, a few other things. We can heat up spaghetti and noodle bolognaise." Sasha suggested and Jack shrugged. "Sure. Where's Mack, Leo and Jen?" He asked as Sasha took out two plastic take-out boxes. One had spaghetti bolognaise in it and the other had noodles in it. "Mack and Leo's still on the 'brother-sister bonding' trip with dad and Jen's at a sleepover." Sasha said as she opened the lids of the boxes.

Jack grabbed two small bowls while Sasha put half of the spaghetti bolognaise(which is just meat and a type of sauce)in each bowl, using a spoon. Jack grabbed another spoon and put a bit of noodle in each bowl, Sasha put the take-out box that used to have the spaghetti bolognaise in it in the sink. Jack closed the lid of the noodle take-out box before putting it in the fridge. Sasha put her bowl in the oven and pressed in 30 seconds. She waited for the timer to beep, when it did, she opened the oven before she took out her bowl. Jack did the same thing as Sasha and they ate their dinner in silence.

* * *

"So, like, how's your boyfriend?" Kim asked and Grace looked down."He's, uh, he's good. He's an amazing guy, and he's really sweet." Grace responded, still keeping her eyes on Kim's quilt. "Grace, you sure you're telling me the truth?" Kim asked. "Uh, yeah." Grace said as she painted her nails hot pink. "Okay.. Well, how was your excursion with your aunt?" Kim asked and Grace smiled. "It was ah-mazing. We went to New York and Paris, and other cities and towns. It was awesome, we looked at clothes, bought a few souvenirs, and clothes, took a LOT of pictures and.. it was just an amazing journey." Grace said and Kim grinned. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, while I'm stuck here, doing boring stuff." Kim said and Grace laughed.

"Hey, I invited you to come, but you denied." Grace said, putting her hands up in defence. "Well, my parents said I couldn't go until I get at least an A, but the highest I could get was B+." Kim said. "Well, whatever. Oh, I got you something I thought you would like from... umm... I don't know, I forgot. It's in my car, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Grace said and Kim rolled her eyes. "Kim, dinner!" Kim's mum shouted from downstairs. "'Kay!" Kim yelled and she and Grace got off her bed. They made their way down the hall and down the stairs. "What are we having?" Kim asked as she walked in the kitchen. Her mum and her younger siblings looked at her.

"Hello, Grace. And we're having lasagna and chicken." Her mum said and Grace grinned. "Yum.. I love lasagna." She said. "Well, you'll stop loving it if you had it almost every night." Kim said and sat down at a chair. "Nah, I'd love it even more." Grace said and sat next to her. Mrs Crawford put a square piece of lasagna on the plate in front of Grace before she did the same to Kim. "Thank you." Grace said as Mrs Crawford put a piece on her plate. "Oh, please, you're like family and we're glad to have you." Mrs Crawford said as she sat down. "Hey, mum, where's dad?" Austin asked. "Your dad's still in Miami, he had to stay behind a day because they needed him for something." Mrs Crawford said and they all dug in, asking Grace about her trip with her aunt.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2! I know it isn't much, but I'll be writing the next story later, which will be better than this one. I think. See ya then and review!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! This is chapter three of Beauty and The Geek and I'm sorry for not updating, but at least I have, right? So read and review!**

* * *

**Previously on Beauty and The Geek:**

_**"Thank you." Grace said as Mrs Crawford put a piece on her plate. "Oh, please, you're like family and we're glad to have you." Mrs Crawford said as she sat down. "Hey, mum, where's dad?" Austin asked. "Your dad's still in Miami, he had to stay behind a day because they needed him for something." Mrs Crawford said and they all dug in.**_

* * *

**Beauty and The Geek Chapter 3**

Jack ran up the stairs while Sasha washed the dishes. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door. The folder was on his bed, as if it was tempting him to read it. _Should I? _He asked himself. _Yes, you should! If you want her to like you, read the folder! _His conscience yelled at him. He locked the door and walked over to his bed. Jack picked up the folder and opened it with shaky hands. There was a picture of Kim smiling softly on the left page, left corner. It said her full name in big bold writing right next to the picture, under that was her birthday, her age and under that was her grade/year. I closed the folder and threw it back on the bed before I sighed.

_Why is it so hard for you to read a folder about the girl you like? _My conscience asked angrily. _'Cause it's wrong and I'd rather get to know her myself! _I shouted back. Wow, I'm fighting with myself. How crazier can I get!? I walked over to my wardrobe before taking out a pair of black sweatpants and a white shirt before putting it on. I climbed into bed before laying on my back, staring at the ceiling. I covered my body with my blanket before I stared at the folder that I put on my bedside table. I snapped out of it and drifted off to sleep. Only to have a dream Kim and that stupid folder!

* * *

Kim's POV

Grace and I were watching Carrie, the 21st century version, on my black flat screen TV. We sat in the dark, eating sour red strips, liqourice and buttered popcorn with Coke bottles. It was almost up to the scariest part of the movie, so I told Grace I had to use the bathroom. She didn't pay attention because she was engaged in the movie and was eating popcorn. I walked over to the door, opened it and closed it. I tip-toed behind Grace as she stared at the screen, at the edge of her seat. When the scene came, I grabbed Grace's shoulders and screamed, 'Boo!' She screamed and the popcorn bucket flew in the air. She jumped away from me and stopped screaming when she found me, laughing on the floor.

"Kim! You scared the fudge outta me. And it's not funny!" She said, putting her hand son her hips. "You're right, it was hilarious!" I said and laughed harder. The door opened and my mum ran in. "What's going on?" She asked and sighed when she saw me. "I'll tell you what's going on. Kim, here, scared the fudge outta me." Grace said, glaring at me. "I'm sorry." I said, still snickering. "Kim, no more scaring or you're grounded for a week." Mum said and walked out. We went back to our seat and finished watching the movie. Since we were already in our PJs, we just got into our sleeping bags and fell asleep.

* * *

Jack's POV

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone. I grabbed it and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Jack! Come to Ryan's, it's make up time!" I heard Brody say in a sing-song voice. "Ugh, dude, it's 5 am in the morning." I said, looking at my alarm clock. "Yeah, well, it's going to take a lot of work for you to be a bad boy. So the earlier, the better." I heard Kendall's voice shout in the background. "Hey, am I on loudspeaker?" I asked. "Uh, maybe." Eddie's voice said. "Oh, well, then in that case, here's something I need to say to all of you; let me get back to sleep!" I shouted at the phone. "Dude, just come to Ryan's, yo! And bring every black, white and red clothing you've got!" Jerry shouted and hung up.

I groaned and got out of bed. I walked over to my closet, got dressed into a random outfit. I grabbed all my black, red and white clothes and threw them into two duffel bags. I decided to brush my teeth before I left and then grabbed my phone. "Jack, what in the world are you doing?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Sasha at the top of the stairs. "Hey, I was just going out. Nothing big, see ya." I said and walked out. I grabbed my skateboard before leaving. I skated down the streets and a few turns before I arrived at Ryan's place. The garage was lit through the gaps and I knocked on the door before it opened.

"Finally, took you long enough." Ryan muttered and closed the door. "Well, sorry for not waking up at 5 in the MORNING to get black, white and red clothes for a MAKEOVER!" I shouted and threw my duffel bags at Eddie. "Yeesh, someone's not a morning person." Brody said as I flopped onto Ryan's couch. I glared at him and threw my head back onto the arm rest. "Okay, let's get this over with." Jerry said and made me sit up properly. "Okay, can you swear?" He asked, like he was speaking to a five year old. "Dude, of course I can swear, I just choose not to." I said. "Okay, say I called you a shit head, what would you call me?" Jerry asked. "An idiotic crap face." I said and shrugged.

"Okay, that's a good start. Now, let's work on comebacks." Jerry said, rubbing his hands together. An hour or so later, I was wearing a white V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket. I had on a pair of black jeans, which was pulled down a bit, a pair of black and blue high-tops and my hair was slightly gelled. Oh, and let's not forget my awesome sunglasses. Kendall showed me his Jeep, it was the best thing I've ever seen! We decided to go to school since it was 7:30 and, apparently, Kim gets to school by 8:30 am. It's weird how they know that.

* * *

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the brightness of the morning sun. I got up and saw that my room was kind of a mess from last night's scare. I slightly laughed at the memory but stood up and woke up Grace. "Wake up!" I shouted in her ear. She jerked up and threw her pillow at me playfully. "Stop, let me go to sleep." She said, curling up into a ball on her sides. "Come on, we have school." I said and walked to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I walked out. I opened my wardrobe before taking out a black shirt and a red vest. I pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and my signature black combat boots. I got dresses into them in my closet and walked out with the PJs I was wearing earlier in my hands.

Grace was rubbing her eyes, awake. I laughed, "Nice morning hair." I said, putting my pajamas in the laundry. "Says you." She said as I brushed my hair, looking at myself in the mirror. "Whatever." I muttered as Grace grabbed her clothes from her duffel bag and getting changed in my closet. "Hey, Kim, can I borrow your thick flower belt?" I heard Grace ask. "Sure!" I shouted, curling my hair and putting it in a ponytail. I put on light foundation, clear lip stick, black mascara and very light red eye shadow. I put on my gold bangles and a pair of my black skull earrings. What? I'm one of the school's bad girl, and I almost always dress like this. "So, what do you think?" I heard Grace say as I put on my last bangle.

I turned around and saw Grace, grinning. She had on a light pink sleeveless V-neck shirt with a ruffly neck hem. The shirt was tucked into a black floral printed thigh-high skirt with my thick brown flower belt. "Nice." I said and she grinned wider. She ran over and quickly curled her hair before putting one of my gold bangles on. She had on her gold necklace and she put on foundation, pink lip stick and gold eye shadow. She took out one of her gold sandals before she spun around. I laughed before we grabbed our bags and walking out. We decided to skip breakfast so we just grabbed an apple each and got in our cars. When we got to school, it was 8:29 and there was a few people there.

Since we had on our sunglasses, not much people knew us. We walked in and we walked to our lockers. I opened it and saw a note. I opened it and read it out loud. "'Look behind you.'" I raised an eye brow and Grace and I looked at the school entrance to find a guy and, what seems like, his crew walked through the door.

* * *

**Cliffy! I think. I'm not really sure. Anyway, that's Chapter 3! Sorry for not updating any sooner, just got caught up in reading fanfic. That and my teacher is giving me a hard time on perfecting a dance with people in my class, and since I'm front and centre, I have to have the most energy and stuff. Ugh, talk about tough! I'll try and update sooner, though! Read and review!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


End file.
